


press your number

by TheYuriUnnie



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, GL, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex, Smut, Yuri, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriUnnie/pseuds/TheYuriUnnie
Summary: byulyi and yongsun having to be apart for the day leads to a very enjoyable phone call.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 9
Kudos: 167





	press your number

**Author's Note:**

> hello again moonsun nation, i'm back to peddle my smut to you all once more! writing for these two is always a ton of fun, i find their dynamic cute af and i can't get enough of exploring it! 
> 
> btw i've already decided that i'm gonna do a second chapter so don't worry about the ending feeling like a cliffhanger... >:) without further ado, please enjoy!!

“This sucks.”

Byulyi rubbed comfortingly at Yongsun’s shoulders as they walked to the taxi that awaited them outside, offering her girlfriend the biggest, brightest smile she could muster.

“It’s only for today, right? We’ll be back together first thing tomorrow!”

Everything about the air surrounding Yongsun screamed reluctance; from her stiff posture to the slight scowl on her pretty face, she looked as though she would have taken any half-hearted excuse to avoid getting into the car.

“I know you’re right, but that means being away from you,” she replied, tossing her bag into the back of the taxi with a grunt, “and that _sucks_.”

“But it’s not every day a modelling opportunity like this pops up,” Byulyi quipped. “You should enjoy it as much as you can, and then you’ll be back here with me before you know it!”

Byulyi held the back door of the taxi open for her girlfriend, who climbed into it with an audible huff.

“I know you’re right, but I still don’t like it. I’ll miss you, Byulyi.”

Byulyi felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips at the unexpected show of sentimentality. While seeing her Yongsun in such an adorably huffy mood was something she wouldn’t be forgetting any time soon, the circumstances it came with weren’t exactly ideal. The two of them so rarely had to be apart these days; to have to spend a whole _day_ on opposite ends of the country was an unwelcome intrusion to their comfortable, loved up daily routines. It was a big modelling deal with a brand name, though, so to pass it up would be downright silly.

“And I miss you already,” Byulyi smiled. “Don’t worry, this really will fly right on by.”

Byulyi had taken a moment to wonder if _maybe_ they were being a bit too clingy with one another, but she loved that the need to constantly be wrapped up in each other’s arms was so mutual. Their honeymoon phase never really ended, and she had always been a firm believer in that there was no such thing as too much of a good thing.

But that may have been her more hedonistic side talking.

Without looking her in the eye, Yongsun reached towards Byulyi’s hands, and carefully took them into her own. She stroked at the tops of Byulyi’s hands with her thumbs; the way she held onto them was as if they were precious treasures she wouldn’t loosen her grip on for anything in the world. Byulyi gave Yongsun’s hands a reassuring squeeze, putting as much love as she could behind the small motion.

“You be good while I’m gone.”

“I can’t make any promises,” Byulyi said with a playful wink. “Who knows what kind of trouble I’m going to get into without you here?”

Yongsun let her hands slip out of Byulyi’s with a small laugh, and Byulyi found herself immediately missing the warmth of her sun’s gentle touch.

“I’d better get going,” Yongsun sighed. “I’ll call you when I get to the hotel.”

Byulyi nodded her head, smiling big for the sake of her girlfriend.

“I’m looking forward to it already.”

The taxi’s engine finally rumbled awake, signalling that they couldn’t stall any longer; it was time to go. Yongsun shut the car’s door with reluctance, and rolled the window down just enough so Byulyi could hear her.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Byulyi waved enthusiastically as the cab made its way down the road, and much to her loved up heart, she could see Solar waving with just as much vigour from the back seat, too. But once the car and her love were both out of sight, Byulyi shuffled her hands into the pockets of her blue letterman, and stared at the empty road contemplatively.

“Man…” she said in a disbelief she didn’t know was coming. “What am I gonna do without her here?”

Byulyi skulked back into their shared apartment, heaving a heavy sigh as she locked the door behind her; and found that from the moment she re-entered, it was clear that the natural order of things just…wasn’t _right_. It didn’t matter if it was for a day, or for two days, or a week. Nothing felt right without her sun around.

The place was missing the usual exciting spark of Yongsun’s presence, and Byulyi’s could already feel a pout coming on.

When someone spends all of their time with the person they love, the void they leave behind when they’re away is impossible to ignore. You get used to their company and their warmth, and it’s always an adjustment when that order is disturbed, no matter for how long it may be.

_There’s no sense in sulking,_ Byulyi thought. _She’s been gone a grand total of two minutes! And she’s only gonna be gone ‘til tomorrow!_

“I guess I’ll just hang out,” Byulyi mumbled to herself. “What the hell did I used to do for fun before we started living together…?”

For the rest of the day, Byulyi went through the motions of flitting between things to do. She tried to read, but she wasn’t retaining a single word of the book she held in her hands. She browsed the app store on her phone for a game to pass the time with, but none of them caught her eye. She spent a lot of time flicking through TV channels, but unsurprisingly, there was nothing good on.

By mid-evening, she had been sat in the dark for the better part of the night, the flickering lights of the TV illuminating the room as she watched a rerun of Shin Jjanggu with a glazed-over look in her eye. She took her time picking at noodles from the take-out box she held in her hands, watching the antics of the cartoon with little interest.

Byulyi closed the lid of the cardboard take-out box and reclined on the sofa with a grumble, feeling behind her for the remote once more. She started the monotonous task of flipping through channels once more, in the vain hope that something interesting would catch her eye.

“So many channels, but nothing to watch… _oh_!”

She was about to flip past the music channel without giving it a second thought, but Solar’s gorgeous face graced her screen without warning; the station was playing their newest music video, _Hip_. Her heart skipped several beats at seeing her girlfriend so unexpectedly, and she stared in a quiet awe as the video continued to play.

Byulyi wasn’t usually one to watch their own music videos in her off-time, but she had been fighting the urge to scroll through photos of Solar on google images all day long, so to suddenly be presented with the chance to stare at her for a few minutes wasn’t something she was about to pass up.

The video was one she was proud of; she thought the concept of them in all of these different scenarios was an interesting one, and a lot of fun to play out. She chuckled when she saw herself mugging shamelessly for the camera, and felt her lips crack into a grin when she saw Hwasa and Wheein obviously having a lot of fun with their parts of the MV.

But today, it was Yongsun’s sections that caught her attention the very most. Seeing her girlfriend kitted out in boyish boxing attire was something that made her cheeks a little hotter than they were before; she looked delicious as it was, but Byulyi’s hungry gaze rested on Yongsun’s bare arms, especially. She knew from first-hand experience that Solar’s arms were impressively strong – deceptively so, even – and that she was capable of a _lot_ of good things with them.

It just so happened that Byulyi was the sole benefactor of those good things, and reflecting on them encouraged the blush that was crawling along her cheeks to turn into a full-blown flush.

“Ah, geez…”

The video continued onward, and with it came the portion of it in where Yongsun was dressed in a striking pink-and-black ensemble, strutting around the stage with the swagger of a full-blown rock star. Her usually pink lips were covered in a shock of black for this scene, and Byulyi’s mind wandered into the territory of reminiscing on the amount of times Solar’s lipstick had been smudged across her collarbone, or trailed visibly up her neck; a visual cue to signify that she belonged to Solar amidst their most heated moments together.

That she belonged to Solar…

Byulyi forced herself to tear her thirsty gaze away from the TV, exhaling heavily from her nose in a half-hearted attempt to repress the feelings creeping up on her. Getting turned on as a result of her groups own music video felt a bit depraved, even for someone with a few greasy tendencies like her…

But if her very own Solar looked _and_ sounded so irresistible in it, what was a girl to do?

Though her head was turned, the video continued onward, reaching one of Solar’s verses once more. She wasn’t looking directly at the screen, but Yongsun’s beautiful voice reached her ears all the same. She sang with a slight tinge of a husk in her voice, and the tone which she delivered the lyrics with was a smug, knowing one; almost as though she was teasing Byulyi for her current state of horniness through song.

That didn’t help Byulyi’s current situation any.

The video wrapped itself up, and the channel started playing something else by another group. Byulyi muted the TV with a limp push of the remote, and she laid on the couch in the dark of the apartment they shared together, with nothing but her racing thoughts to keep her company.

She laid on her back, idly resting her thumbs beneath the band of her jeans. She drummed her fingers against her hips restlessly, toying with the idea of whether or not she should go through with what she was thinking about doing as she ignored the ache between her legs growing worse.

_Ugh, I’m such a dumbass. Why’d I have to go and wind myself up on the_ one _day Yongsun isn’t here?_

With a resigned sigh, she unbuttoned her jeans, lowered the zipper, and shimmied them down her thighs just enough to make things easier for herself.

Byulyi’s cheeks burned with a familiar heat, and a slight embarrassment, as she feverishly slipped her underwear down next. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had to get off alone; there was really no need to see to herself anymore, seeing as Yongsun was so good at helping with that virtually every day.

She gingerly touched between her legs with the tips of her fingers, and blinked in surprise at her own wetness; she really _had_ been more wound up than she thought.

Seeing Yongsun so unexpectedly, remembering all of the incredible sex they had over the years; and of course, being surrounded by the familiar smell of her perfume, which only served to remind her of the many times she had her face buried against the crook of her girlfriend’s neck.

_Fuck it,_ she thought.

Byulyi brought her wet fingertips up to her clit, and touched it with a slow stroke upward. The pleasant contact made a shiver run up her spine, and she inhaled sharply, the last of her rationale melting away more and more with every touch. She rubbed at her clit at a deliberately slow pace; if she was going to do this, she was determined to enjoy every moment of it.

She thought about Yongsun. She dreamed of Yongsun, fantasized about Yongsun; about her slender hands, the muscle that subtly rippled every time she flexed her arms, the sensation of Yongsun resting her weight against her body while she fucked her rough, how satisfying her lips always felt brushing against her own…

“Ugh…”

Her hips were already beginning to rise off of the couch, arching into every stroke of her fingers, leaving her aching for more. Her eyes fluttered shut as she touched herself with deft fingers, and she turned her head to bury her face against one of the throw pillows that rested on Yongsun’s usual side of the couch.

Byulyi moaned under her breath; no one was around to hear it, of course, but it still felt good to do. Heat radiated off of her face in waves, and she touched herself quicker than before.

Her heart leapt into her throat when the sound of her phone ringing tore abruptly through the stillness of the living room.

She sat up with a jolt, messily wiping her fingers on her top as she reached for the phone.

Her jitters melted away the instant she saw it was Yongsun’s name on the caller ID. She answered without hesitation.

“Ah, Yongsun! Hello!”

“Hey, Byulyi,” Yongsun replied chipperly. Byulyi could hear the smile lacing her voice, which made her grin in turn. “Sorry it took so long to call. It took ages to get back to the hotel.”

“That’s totally fine! I’m just happy to hear from you.”

“Did you run for the phone? You sound out of breath,” Yongsun said with a laugh.

Byulyi stammered in response, but smoothly transitioned that stutter into a cool laugh. She wasn’t about to give up the ghost on doing something like _this_ to Yongsun. Byulyi ran her free hand through her violet hair as she sat forward on the couch, relishing being able to hear her sun’s voice again.

“Haha, yeah. I left my phone in the kitchen. You know me.”

“I didn’t interrupt you doing something, did I?”

“No! _No_ ,” Byulyi insisted. The stammer threatening to make itself known with every word she said, and she cleared her throat to try to keep her voice on an even keel. “Not especially. I’m so bored without you here.”

“Aww, did you miss me that much?” Yongsun asked, punctuating her question with a sweet giggle that made Byulyi sweat a little.

“Of course I did. Being away from you sucks. But, uh, anyways, how did your shoot go?”

“We’ll come back to the subject of you being a sweetheart in a minute then,” Yongsun chuckled. “It went well though, thanks. It ran a little long, but it’s all done and dusted, now. I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon.”

“Thank god for that!” Byulyi said, sighing with relief. “I’ve been at a real loss without you here, to be honest.”

Yongsun cooed on the other end of the receiver at Byulyi’s confession. Byulyi recognized it as a teasing tone, which brought the flush back to her cheeks in full force.

“You must be missing me like crazy, Byulyi! It’s not like you to be this cute.”

Byulyi huffed indignantly.

“I ain’t cute. I’m _cool_.”

There was a shuffle on the other end of the phone; it sounded like Yongsun had pulled a blanket closer to her face, and the fabric brushed against the phone in the process.

“You can be cool _and_ cute,” Yongsun said.

“Not me, I’m one-hundred percent cool. Are you laying down?”

“I am,” Yongsun said, “I’m feeling pretty beat after everything today… my legs are aching like crazy. You noticed me laying down?”

“Sure. I notice everything about you,” Byulyi laughed. “Wish I could help you with that leg situation, though.”

“You’ve got hearing like a bat. How would you plan on helping?”

“Oh, I dunno…” Byulyi trailed off, pretending to give it a moment of thought. “I could always kiss ‘em better.”

“I don’t know about that… I have a feeling that would lead onto something that’d make my body even more achey,” Yongsun said through a grin.

Byulyi’s pulse started to quicken at even the _smallest_ passing reference to something dirty. She still had her pants around her knees, and hadn’t actually gotten to finish what she started. She swallowed to try and alleviate how dry her throat suddenly felt, and replied,

“You wouldn’t be _that_ achey. I’d do all the work today.”

There was a slight pause in the conversation, then. Byulyi thought she had heard a small intake of breath from Yongsun’s end of the phone, but it may have been her touch-starved mind playing tricks on her.

Yongsun hummed in contemplation.

“Sounds like you’ve got a certain something on your mind...” She said, with a knowing tone to her voice that made Byulyi squirm in her seat. “So what _were_ you doing before I called?”

“Uhh… watching TV?”

“And what were you watching?” Yongsun asked.

“ _Uh_ , well, Hip happened to be on, so I was watching that…”

There was a knowing pause. Both women knew who had been caught.

“And what did you do _after_ that?”

Byulyi felt sweat beading on the back of her neck. The mere idea of coming out and telling Yongsun what she was doing made her whole body burn with embarrassment.

But she did it anyway.

“I was touching myself while thinking about you.”

This time it was Yongsun’s turn to stammer.

She regained her composure quickly though, laughing with a smug air about her as Byulyi’s confession echoed through her mind.

“I _knew_ you had been up to something. The only times you breathe hard like that is during dance practice and when we have sex. Running to the kitchen wouldn’t do _that_ to you.”

Byulyi’s heart was thrumming so hard in her chest that she could hear it in her ears, clear as a bell.

“I just started thinking about… everything to do with you, really. The video didn’t help. I couldn’t stop myself.”

Yongsun inhaled next to the receiver, and Byulyi heard more shuffling on her end of things.

“So? Did you cum?”

Byulyi spluttered, involuntarily sitting up a little straighter against the back of the sofa.

“Go on, tell me,” Yongsun goaded. She sounded as though she was enjoying every single second of the situation, and Moonbyul _loved_ that; she bit her lip to stop herself from squirming at being teased so thoroughly.

“Err, well, you called before I… no. Not yet.”

“You’re so bad,” Yongsun said through an audible smirk. “I can help you out, if you want.”

“I do want,” Byulyi answered a little too quickly, “I want that.”

She privately chastised herself as soon as the words tumbled out of her lips, embarrassed at her own eagerness.

“Aw, Byulyi… just how desperate were you to get yourself off? To admit to doing so, at that? You must have been aching to be touched.”

Yongsun’s voice had dipped a bit lower than usual; it was husky over the phone, and she spoke in a slightly hushed tone that made Byulyi’s ears burn to so much as listen to it. She laid herself back down on the couch once more, kicking her jeans off entirely this time around.

“I was. I _am_ ,” Byulyi admitted feverishly, her breathing already sounding more shallow, “I’ve been dying for you to fuck me all day.”

She had gotten herself thoroughly worked up before Yongsun had called, so picking back up where she had left off wasn’t exactly a challenge. She had only gotten wetter from being verbally teased by her girl.

“We should have done something about that before I left,” Yongsun replied, “because I’ve been feeling the same way all day. Fucking you in the morning would have been nice…”

Byulyi’s fingers started to feel their way up her clit once more, rubbing delicate, but erratic circles around the tip of it at the thought of just how amazing that suggestion would have been. She moaned softly into the phone, and she heard Yongsun’s breath hitch in her throat in response.

“Wake me up like that one of these days,” Byulyi breathed.

Yongsun let out a quiet moan of her own; one in that same low, sultry register as before; and Byulyi’s mind went blank upon hearing a sound so divine.

“Are you touching yourself, too?” She asked eagerly, her fingers quickening their pace at the mere thought of Yongsun getting off alongside her. Byulyi could hear her lover’s arousal without having to ask; from the way Yongsun was breathing laboured breaths that _sounded_ hot, to the way small, unintentional moans continued to slip from her lips without restraint.

But there was something about hearing her sun _admit_ to it that drove her wild.

“Of course I have been… _ah_ … Byulyi, why aren’t you here? I want to feel your hands on me, too…”

“Y-Yongsun…! God, what I wouldn’t give to fuck you myself...”

“I wish you could go down on me,” Yongsun confessed boldly. “I want that… to lay back and let you do what you do best…”

Byulyi gasped sharply in reply; the mere thought of getting to be lucky enough to do that to Yongsun making her head spin with an intoxicating wave of lust that clouded all of her senses.

“I’ll do it for as long as you want when you get back tomorrow,” Byulyi finally said, struggling to get the words out between her own involuntary moans. She was getting closer and closer by the second thanks to Yongsun’s voice whispering dirty things in her ear; keeping herself restrained was becoming a struggle.

“Be careful what you say, because I’ll hold you to it…” Yongsun laughed breathily. “Ah, that sounds so good… _Byulyiii_ … let’s fuck all day tomorrow, okay? I can’t wait to feel your lips against me…”

Byulyi could feel that she was fit to burst from the way her fingers and thighs were beginning to tremble. Her hips were rolling erratically against her own touch, and her stomach was tensing of its own accord.

“Yongsun,” Byulyi said in an almost pleading voice, “I’m about to…!”

“Aah, are you going to finish?” Yongsun said in the same tone of voice as before; the one that was halfway between goading and demanding, the one that she knew drove Byulyi absolutely wild with want. “Let me hear it…nice and clear.”

_That_ was all she needed.

Byulyi came without warning and with a loud, breathy moan; she quickly pulled her fingers away from her sensitive clit, letting the wave of her orgasm wash over her in full. She let her head lull back against the arm of the sofa, struggling to catch her breath from how thoroughly Yongsun had taken it away, even though she wasn’t in the room with her.

Yongsun cooed approvingly on the other end of the line as Byulyi took her time coming down from her high.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Byulyi hissed between heavy pants of breath, “ugh, Yongsun, you’re so hot. That was so…”

Yongsun slowed her own ministrations to a stop, calming her breath a bit, and chuckled at hearing how relaxed Byulyi sounded after everything.

“Now then… want me to help _you_ out next?” Byulyi asked, putting on a smug air of her own.

“No,” Yongsun said plainly.

Moonbyul had to take a second to register the reply she wasn’t expecting.

“…Huh?”

“I’ll finish on my own tonight, but thank you for helping me along. You can listen to me cum tomorrow when it’s against your tongue though,” Yongsun said with a laugh.

“Wha- what? Wait, _what_? Huh? I gotta wait?! Why can’t I hear it now?!”

“This is response is _exactly_ why. Ahaha, I sure am going to enjoy myself! Goodnight, Byulyi! See you tomorrow, love you!”

Click.

Dialtone.

Byulyi pulled the phone away from her ear, staring blankly at the screen. The words “call ended” stared back at her, and she blinked in utter disbelief.

“I got off,” she said, before she huffed out in a laugh, “so why do I still feel like I’ve been left hanging?!”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my gay ass on [twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i act a fool and gush about girl groups, let's be friends! thanks so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥


End file.
